Ikalgo
Ikalgo (イカルゴ Ikarugo) is a former officer of the Chimera Ants that looks like an octopus. The division he belongs to is not stated. Eventually he befriends Killua during their fight and teams up with him in the assault on the palace of the Republic of East Gorteau. Appearance Ikalgo is a chimera ant that looks like an octopus. He is shown to be able to enlarge his head by holding his breath, and to enlarge and regenerate his tentacles. Ikalgo hates his aspect stating that he wishes he had been a squid instead of an octopus, because squids are more "cool" while octopuses are "ugly." However thanks to Killua he starts to see his appearance in a new way. Personality Ikalgo has a strong sense of friendship and honor, prefering to die rather than betray a comrade. He has also shown to be very thankful to the people that helped him, even if they are enemies. He is very reflexive and an acute observer, always planning a strategy before fighting an enemy. Plot Chimera Ant arc Ikalgo (inhabiting a corpse) along with his division intercepts Killua and begins to attack him as a sniper with his "Fleadom" ability, shooting from a very long distance. Killua then finds him and just when Ikalgo jumps in a hole saying that Killua is falling into his trap, Killua attacks him by sticking his finger inside Ikalgo's host. Both of them fall in the hole but just before ending in the underground lake full of shark chimera ants Ikalgo leaves the corpse he was inhabiting (that ended up falling into the lake and was devoured by the shark Chimera Ants) and clings into a stalactite. Killua noticed this and cuts some of Ikalgo's tentacles and uses them to cling into a stalactite. Ikalgo tries to escape by enlarging his head with his breath and releasing it to move through the air, but he is intercepted by Killua, who grabs him in mid-air by his tentacle-gun. Killua noticed that despite being an octopus, Ikalgo prefers to escape through the air, while through the underground lake it would be easier, and then understands that Ikalgo did not do so because he would be eaten by the shark chimera ants, which become excited by exposure to blood. Killua gives him two choices: collaborate with him by divulging the abilities of the other chimera ants, or die by falling into the lake. Ikalgo refuses to betray his mates and cuts off his own tentacle, falling into the lake to a sure death. Killua, stricken by Ikalgo's loyalty, saves him. When Ikalgo asks him why, Killua says that he was cool, and in different circumstances they could have been friends. When Killua was severely wounded after his battle against the Ortho Siblings, Ikalgo has developed a great respect towards Killua and saves him by taking him into a secret hospital. When Killua recovers, Ikalgo is sad because Killua must immediately reach Gon, but Killua invites the octopus ant to join him. Ikalgo, touched after having finally found a friend, cries and happily goes with Killua. When Ikalgo meets with the other hunters, he teams up with them in the assault on the palace of East Gorteau with the target of finding and saving Palm in Bizeff's quarters. To infiltrate inside the palace, he used Flutter's corpse with his "Living Dead Dolls" ability, and headed towards Bizeff's quarters, where he found the other girls taken by Bizeff but not Palm, who leaves in her room a nen message that Ikalgo reads using Gyo where she said that they must act under the premise that she has died. Later he is discovered by Bloster, who destroys Flutter's corpse. He fights him and with his strategy he knocks out Bloster with a soporific gas. But just when he thinks he is out of peril, he is attacked by Welfin. Defeating Welfin, thanks to his courage and making him unable to move by shooting him in the legs, Ikalgo makes Welfin speak about his life as a human and he starts to remember his own previous life. After persuading Welfin to take Bizeff's girls to safety, Ikalgo continues searching for Palm while also searching for a corpse to use with his Nen ability. During his search--like the others--Ikalgo felt the monstrous Nen of the King, then he found Palm, who was carrying an unconscious Komugi. Together, they hid Komugi and split up so they wouldn't be discovered by the King. After the end of the battle aganist the Chimera Ant King and his Royal Guards, Ikalgo goes with the others into the hospital where Gon lies mortally wounded, and with Palm he waits outside the operating room hoping for Gon's recovery. Nen Ikalgo is a Manipulator whom, through Nen, can reanimate corpses. He also shows some competence in Transmutation. Trivia *Ikalgo's name comes from the Japanese word for squid, "Ika," and the latter half belonging to the name of the titular rifleman from the manga series Golgo 13. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Chimera Ants Category:Nen users Category:Manipulators